Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey
by colbyleebrown
Summary: Ash Decides to Re-enter the Pokemon league and Gets a New Pokemon and an Old one of his on his way. My dedication to the Old series. Vote on my Poll for next Episode!
1. a new journey and an old friend

Pokemon Return to Kanto.

Episode 1: a New Journey and an Old Friend.

The Sun Rose Bright in the Peaceful City of Pallet Town and 13 year old Ash Ketchum got up after a good night's Sleep.

"AAAHHHH!" he yawned as he got up. His first pokemon and Best Friend Pikachu slept at the foot of his Bed and licked Ash's Face to fully wake him up. "hahaha! Good morning to you to Pikachu!" Ash Greeted as his Eyes Widened. "Oh yeah! Today's the Day we Go on our new Journey! I can't wait!".

Suddenly, a Female Voice Rang out. "Ash honey, your Breakfast is Ready! I made your Favorite!" it was Ash's mom Delia Ketchum.

Ash Grinned "oh boy! Come on Pikachu!"

He got in his white shirt and blue shorts and ran downstairs hungry. Pikachu Struggled to Keep up with his Best Friend.

In the Kitchen a Minute Later,

Ash Munched hungrily and happily on his breakfast eggs and Bacon. Pikachu Happily licked ketchup from a ketchup bottle while Delia Smiled at her Son.

"So Ash. Where are you going to go for your next journey?" she Asked. Ash thought About this and sighed "I don't know. I've done so much but I still have to find out and then continue my quest." Delia Sat down and Put her Hand on his Shoulder. "Ash. Knowing you, I know you'll find something that is the next piece of the puzzle in your journey. You can do anything you set your mind to and me and Pikachu are with you Always."

Ash Smiled as he Swallowed his Eggs. "Thanks Mom. I'll Go ask Professor Oak. Maybe he'll know where I should Go." Ash Tried to Find his Favorite hat and couldn't find it. "Hey Mom? Where's my hat?". Delia Smiled "Well since it was so dirty, I thought I'd give you your old One Right here." She held up the Hat Ash Wore

(the One from the Original Series). Ash looked at it and Smiled "yeah. I do Kinda miss wearing this Thing. I think I'll wear it

On my Journey."

He said as he put it on and smiled after wearing it after so long.

Delia Remembered Something and said "oh yeah Ash Honey? Professor Oak told me to tell you that he has a surprise for you."

Ash Blinked in Confusion then Grinned "a Surprise? Let's Go see Pikachu!" he Yelled Excitedely as Pikachu said "Pika!" in Response. Ash Kissed Delia on the Cheek and said this as he ran out "Thanks for the Breakfast Mom! Be Back Soon!".

As the Door Slammed, Delia Smiled to herself "There goes my little Pokemon Master. They grow up so fast." she Thought.

Meanwhile,

Ash and Pikachu Ran for what seemed like a while when they Finally Reached Professor Oak's Lab. He knocked on the Door as Pikachu sat on his Shoulder. "What do you Think Professor Oak Wants Pikachu?". Pikachu Shrugged "Pika."

Suddenly, the Door Opened and it Revealed Ash's Friend Tracey.

"Hey Ash." he greeted as Ash Walked in "hey Tracey. What does Professor Oak Want?".

Tracey Shrugged "Beats me. I've been studying the Pokemon all Morning."

Suddenly, an Old Man with a Red Shirt and white Lab Coat Came in. he Smiled at Ash and Pikachu "ah Ash! Glad for you to make it! I have something for you!".

He said as he Held up a Pokeball.

Suddenly,

A Familiar Grayish Purple Slob Crushed Professor Oak Affectionally. "Ah Muk Get off me! I cant play with you right now!" Professor Oak Groaned. Muk, However, Only Grunted in Happiness "MuuuKkk!".

When Muk had crushed Professor oak, it Caused him to Drop the Pokeball, causing it to release the Pokemon inside.

The Pokemon was a White Monkey Like Pokemon with Brown Arms and Fists Looking like Boxing Gloves, had a Pig Nose, and only Eyes no Mouth. Ash Grinned "Is that you Primeape?" he said as Primeape Noticed him and Grinned. Suddenly, Without Warning, he Punched Ash in the Stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Ash Fell to the Floor in Pain, clutching his Stomach in pain.

Tracey Gasped "Professor, Why'd Primeape Do that! Is he mad at Ash?". Professor Oak, After getting free of Muk, Smiled. "Why no Tracey. That's just his way of saying he missed Ash and his way of respecting him."

Ash Got up from the Floor "Maybe Primeape could express himself in a way that's not painful." he Groaned.

After a Minute Ash Got Better.

"What's Primeape Doing here Professor?".

Professor Oak Looked at Primeape. "Anthony Contacted me and said that Primeape had Won the Championship, but He started to act Strangeley. Primeape missed you and Wanted to be your Pokemon again. Anthony Sent me his Pokeball this Morning and Wanted To Give him back to you."

Ash turned and Hugged Prime ape "I'll take him back! Welcome Back Primeape!".

Primeape Grunted in happiness "PRiimmmee!".

Ash Turned to Professor Oak. "Any new Regions I Can go To Professor?".

Professor had a Look on his face that said no. "I'm sorry to tell you this ash, but I'm afraid I can't find any."

Ash's eyes Widened "What! What do you mean!".

Tracey Answered for Professor Oak. "there doesn't seem to be any Regions that have Major Leagues Offered. The only one available is the Kanto league."

Professor oak Suddenly Smiled "say! Hey Ash, Why Don't you Enter the Pokemon League Again? It would be great to explore Kanto just like you did Before." he said.

Ash Thought this Over "HHHMMM. It would be great to see some of the first places I went to Before. And I do want to try the Pokemon league again."

He Smiled after thinking. "alright. Pikachu, looks like we're Reentering the Pokemon League just like the Good times huh Buddy?". Pikachu squealed in Happiness "Pika Pika!".

Professor Oak then Said "And Since Primeape's yours Again, Why Not take him to be on your team? It's been years since you last Battled with him."

Ash Smiled as he Turned to Primeape. "what do ya Say? Wanna Come with me Primeape?".

Primeape Smiled and said "Primeeeapppeee!". he Then Punched Ash in the Stomach Again in Response. Ash fell to the Floor again "I'm Guessing that's a Yes." he Grunted.

Everyone Laughed as Ash Held up Primeape's Old Pokeball.

"Okay. Return Primeape." he said as he Summoned Primeape to his Pokeball. After Clipping it to his Belt, Professor Oak handed him his First Pokedex. "and Here Ash. It's your old Pokedex and I've Kept it in Stock in Case you Wanted to Use it Again."

Ash Smiled as he Took it "I've always misssed this thing. It'll be great to visit the old places we did once before again won't it pikachu?" "Pika!" Pikachu Squeaked Happily.

Suddenly, Professor Oak's Telephone Machine Rang. "Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call! Ring Ring Ring, Phone call, Phone Call!" Professor Oak Picked it up and the video Screen on the other end revealed Ash's Old Traveling Partner Misty.

Misty had on her Yellow Shorts and Yellow Shirt and Had Togepi In her Arms(in My Version, Togepi never Evolved and Never Left Misty.) Ash Went up and said "Hey Misty!".

Misty Turned to Ash and Smiled "Hey Ash! Hey Pikachu! It's been a While!". She Then turned to Professor Oak. "I Actually needed to Ask Ash Something. May I?". she asked.

Professor Oak Smiled as Ash Looked at the screen after sitting down.

"of Course Misty. Here's Ash Now."

Misty Turned and Smiled at Ash "So Ash. How you been?".

Ash Smiled Back and Answered "I just Finished the Sinnoh league and I'm gonna Enter the Pokemon League Again."

Misty's Eyes Widened in Surprise "Really? I didn't think you'd want to. Anyway, I want to ask you Something."

Ash Nodded "okay. What is it?"

Misty Looked away and Sighed. She Turned back and Said "I Want you to Have Psyduck."

This Surprised Ash and Pikachu Along With Tracey.

Tracey asked her on the Screen "why do you Want Ash to have Psyduck Misty? Don't you want it?".

Misty Sighed "well Since I can't Train Psyduck to Do anything, I Figured Ash Could so I wanted him to be Psyduck's New Trainer. What do you Say Ash?".

Ash Rubbed his Head "Wow. I don't know if I can, but I can try. Okay I'll take care of Psyduck."

Misty Smiled Brightly "Oh Thanks So Much Ash! This Means a Lot! I'll send you Psyduck in a Moment."

After a Moment, A Pokeball Appeared after being Transported by Machine. Ash Picked it Up and showed her "I just got it."

Misty Nodded "Okay. Take Care of Psyduck."

Ash Smiled "I Will."

Suddenly they heard Misty's Sister Violet "Misty! Like, Come in here. Gyarados is Like Getting Mad like Again."

Misty sighed "I've got to go. See you Ash."

Ash Waved "bye Misty."

Pikachu Waved Goodbye Too. "Pika Pi!"

Misty Giggled and Said "okay. See you."

With that, the screen went Blank.

Ash turned to Pikachu "SO looks like I already have a new Pokemon. Come on Out Psyduck!" ash said as he threw the Pokeball.

A Light formed and Psyduck appeared. He was the Same Psyduck Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey Knew Before.

"Uh Psyduck? Use Confusion!" Ash Commanded, trying to Train the Duck Pokemon. Psyduck, However, Simply held his hands to his head and Cocked it in Confusion.

Ash Sighed as Professor oak shook his head "it's going to take time Ash, but I'm sure you can Get Psyduck to be a PowerHouse to Your Team."

Suddenly Ash Thought of Something. "Hey! Since I'm Traveling Kanto With Primeape like the Old Times, I Could Bring Bulbasaur with me!" he said. Professor Oak Rubbed his Chin in thought.

"Well Bulbasaur dosent really need to be a Peace maker in the Garden. Sceptile Does that Now." he Smiled as he Said to Ash "Alright. You can have Bulbasaur With You."

Ash Jumped in Joy along With Pikachu. "Alright! Just like Old Times Huh Pikachu?". Pikachu Nodded "Pika Pika."

Psyduck still sat there "PSSSYYYYY".

Ash smiled as he Returned Psyduck to his Pokeball. "Psyduck Return!". he said as Psyduck got back in his Pokeball.

Bulbasaur, one of Ash's First Pokemon, Came in and Hopped in his arms, Happy to see Ash and his Buddy Pikachu.

"Bulba! Bulba!". he squealed Happily.

Professor oak Laughed "Well. Bulbasaur sure has Missed you Ash."

Ash Kneeled down to Bulbasaur's Side. "Hey Bulbasaur. I'm going to re-enter the Pokemon League. Want to give it a Second Try?".

Bulbasaur thought this over and Smiled "Bulba!".

Ash Smiled as he Brought out a Poke ball "Alright. Bulbasaur Return!". he Commanded as Bulbasaur Went Back to his Pokeball.

He had originally wanted to bring Pikachu, but he Now Had Primeape, Psyduck, and Now Bulbasaur.

Professor Oak Put a Hand on Ash's Shoulder. "Ash. You may think that you could win easily, but a Journey to Become a Pokemon master is Never Easy. I Wish you luck on your Journey."

Ash Smiled "Thanks Professor."

An hour later,

Ash was Walking down the Road, Out of Pallet town.

He was also wearing his Old Outfit and Old hat (From the Original Series when he had Charmander).

He smiled along with Pikachu at the Thought of doing an Old Journey. "with you by my side Pikachu, we'll Win the Pokemon league!". Pikachu Squeaked in happiness

When Suddenly, they Heard Three Familiar Voices.

"you won't be Winning anything with No Pokemon Twoyp."

That Voice Belonged to Meowth and Jesse and James Appeared in their Old Meowth Balloon.

(Since this Story is Also a Tribute to The Original Series, They'll Do a Lot of the Old Things. For Example Team Rocket's Old Motto.)

"Prepare For Trouble!"

"and Make it Double!"

"To Protect the World From Devastation!"

"To unite all People From in our nation!".

"to protect the World from Truth or Love!"

"Jessie!""James!"

"Team Rocket To Prepare for the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or Prepare to Fight Fight Fight!"

"Meeeeeowth! That's Right!".

Ash Groaned "can't you guys start later? I'm busy!".

James Glared at him "Hey! Our Fans have Missed this Since season one! And so Do we so We'll start using it Again!".

Jesse However Laughed "why would we Stop when you Have that Powerful Pikachu? He's Good Enough for the Boss! Now hand him over!" she Demanded. Ash Glared at them "No Way!".

James Shrugged. "Okay. Time to Bring out the Heavy Auctiliry."

He nodded as Meowth Pressed a Button, Which Brought Out a Large Metal Net and it Grabbed Pikachu, Trapping him successfully in it.

Ash Gasped "Pikachu! Quick use Thunder Shock!".

Pikachu nodded and started his Attack "PIIIKKKAAA…CCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUU!".

He Attacked, but his Electricity didn't do anything to the Metal net.

Ash's Eyes Widened "What? What Happened?"

Meowth Laughed "you should Know that by now we're prepared for this Rat's Thunder Attacks Twoyp. And you don't have your buddies to help and any other Pokemon! So We Win!".

Ash Smirked. "I Don't Think So. I have an old Buddy of Mine and a New One. Primeape I Choose You!" he Threw a Pokeball but Instead of Primeape Appearing, it Was Psyduck.

The Three Laughed "You Got that Psyduck to Rescue Pikachu? I'm So Scared!" Meowth laughed as Jessie said "What's that Dimwitted Duck Going to Do!".

Ash sighed but tried to give Psyduck a Command.

"Psyduck! Use Confusion!". he Ordered.

Psyduck, however, just Sat There like he did Before. "PPSSSYY?".

Ash Sighed as He Brought out Two more Pokeballs.

"Okay. Primeape! Bulbasaur! I Choose You!".

Primeape and Bulbasaur Appeared Ready for Battle.

"PRRIIMMMEEE!" "Bulba! Bulbasaur!".

James Looked Frightened at the Sight of Primeape.

"Uh Oh! Jessie it's that Primeape that Attacked and beat us before Remember?".

Jessie, However, Was Beet Red with anger. "And it's the One that attacked my beautiful Face! Arbok! Use Poison Sting!".

James Shook his Head of Fear and brought out his Pokemon.

"Wheezing! Use Gas Attack!".

Their Two old Pokemon Appeared "CHHHAAARBBOOKKK!" Arbok Hissed. Wheezing appeared "Wheeze! Wheezeing!". Wheezing Moaned.

Ash Was Shocked "When did you get them Back!".

Jessie Smiled "On our Way back here to Find you, we Ran into them in the Hoen Region and they wanted to be back with us. Enough Talking!".

Arbok used Poison Sting on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur Hopped around, desperate to Avoid the needles. "Bulb! Bulba!" he Screamed as Wheezing Attacked Primeape with gas Attack. Primeape Dodged it and Ash Gave him and BulbaSaur a Command. "Bulbasaur use Razor leaf! Primeape! Use Fury Attack on those leaves!".

Bulbasaur Nodded "Bulba!". his Spud Brought Out Dozens of leaves and Primeape Attacked them up to the Balloon, Making them go Fast Furiously. The Leaves Hit the Net, But To No Avail.

Meowth laughed again. "it's Gonna Take more than Leaves to Break this Net Twoyp!".

Ash Sighed, Realizing That Psyduck, Primeape, or Bulbasaur Couldn't Fly and Get up to the Balloon.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud Squak. "PIIDDDDDDGGGGEEE!" it Screeched.

A Flying Figure, so Fast no one Could see it, attacked Team Rocket's Balloon, Making a Hole in it.

This Frightened the Trio. "Oh No!" James Groaned

As they all Fell to The Ground in the Wrecked Balloon.

The Force was Enough to Send Primeape and Bulbasaur in the Air, in Which They Flew into Psyduck.

Pikachu Got out of the Wrecked net and Hopped into Ash's Arms.

"Pikachu! Are you Okay?". he Asked. Pikachu Smiled Weakly "Pika!".

Ash Nodded as he Stood up "Alright! Pikachu! Use-"

He was Cut off when he Saw Psyduck's Eyes Glowing Blue.

"PPPPPSSSSSSYYYYYYY!" it Growled. Ash's Eyes Widened as he Smiled "Psyduck's headache! That Means it Can Attack! Psyduck! Use Confusion!" Ash Commanded.

Unlike Last time, this time because of his headache Psyduck Commanded.

Jessie, James, Arbok, Wheezing, and Meowth Got Up and Rubbed Their Heads. "What the heck Attacked us?" Jessie Grunted.

James Shook his Head but when he Saw Psyduck's expression, he nudged them. "Uh Jessie! Meowth! Look at Psyduck!".

They Looked and looked Scared at him realizing what he was Doing.

Suddenly, they were Floating in the Air, with a Coat of Blue Ora Appearing Around them.

Ash Smiled as he Said "Okay Guys. Pikachu! Use Thundershock! Primeape! You Too! Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf! Psyduck! Confusion!" the Four Pokemon obeyed and with Their attacks Combined, it Sent Team Rocket into the Sky. "Looks Like team Rocket's Blasting off Again!" THey yelled as A Twinkle appeared in the Spot in the Sky that they Disappeared.

Psyduck Stopped and Fell down in Exhaustion. Primeape and Bulbasaur did the Same. Ash Smiled as he Held up their Pokeballs.

"thanks Guys. You Did Great. Return!".

He Returned the Three into their Pokeballs as He Remembered Something. "oh yeah? What did Attack Team Rocket's Balloon Anyway?."

At that Moment,

A Pidgeot Appeared In Front of Ash and Ash Already knew Who it Was. "Pidgeot? Is That you?".

Pidgeot Squaked in Response and rubbed it's Head Affectionattly against Ash's Chest. Ash Laughed in Response. "I'm Guessing that's a Yes. It's Great to see you Again Buddy."

Pidgeot Squaked and Forced a Pokeball on the Ground. This Seemed to Tell Ash Something. "you Mean…..You Want to be My Pokemon Again?" he Asked, his Eyes Tearing Up.

Pidgeot Nodded and Squaked Yes.

Ash Smiled but asked "You Mean the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto are fine Now?".

Pidgeot Nodded as Ash held up the Pokeball. "Okay. Welcome Back Pidgeot. Return!" he said Happily as Pidgeot Returned to it's Old Pokeball.

Ash put It Away and turned to Pikachu. "Look's Like we Have an old Friend Pikachu. Let's go!" he said Happily.

Pikachu smiled "PIka!".

They both Laughed as They Continued their Journey to the First Gym. With old Pokemon back, Ash has a Chance of Being the Most Powerful Trainer in all of Kanto.

But With Powerful Rivals, Can Ash Stand up to the Challenge?

Tune in Next Time to Find Out!

The End!

I Missed Ash's old Pokemon and the Old Series so I created a Sequel Season to Sinnoh. This is also my Tribute to The Old Series so Keep watch for the next Chapter, but it won't Be up for a While. I won't abandon this. Promise. Hope you Like it!

Ash's Current Team:

Pikachu, Primeape, Bulbasaur, Psyduck, and Pidgeot.

Until Next time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


	2. transformation confrontation

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey

Episode 2: transformation confrontation.

The Camera Zooms to Ash Having Lunch with What his Mom Packed him. Ash has Set up a Makeshift Camp and was Currently Eating while Training his Pokemon.

"mmm! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail! Primeape! Block it with Focus punch !". he Commanded.

Pikachu Nodded "CCHHHUU…Pika!" he yelled as he swung his now Grayish White Tail Towards the Monkey Pokemon.

Primeape, however, Stood there for a moment and when Pikachu's tail got closer, he threw his fist forward with it glowing white and it successfully blocked the attack.

Ash smiled "that was Great guys. That's enough for today."

Primeape and Pikachu Smiled as Primeape Punched ash in the Stomach knocking the wind out of him. Ash grunted in pain but knew prime ape was just playing.

"ya know. Maybe I should rest you guys for today." he Groaned when this was Happening, Bulbasaur's ears twitched at something.

"Bulba?" he said as he heard the sounds of a loud Pokemon Battle.

He turned to Ash "Bulba! Bulba!".

Ash turned to his grass Pokemon "What is it Bulbasaur? Something Wrong?".

Bulbasaur nodded and pointed in the Direction that he heard the sound. Ash nodded as he returned bulb Saur and everyone Else into their Pokeballs except Pikachu.

"Let's go see what it is Pikachu!" he yelled as he ran.

Meanwhile,

A Battle was happening between Ash's Sinnoh rival Paul's Torterra and a Trainer's Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Use Twin needle Attack and move away Quick!" THe Trainer Commanded. Beedrill Buzzed and Moved towards the Grass Pokemon. Paul Scoffed and Closed his eyes.

"Please. Torterra use leaf Storm. And Don't let Beedrill Get away!" he Ordered. Torterra Nodded and As Soon as Beedrill Got Closer,

Torterra yelled "TORTERRRRRRAAAA!" and he Sprouted Leaves and Attacked With a Furious Storm of Leaves and Beedrill wasn't Quick Enough to dodge and Took the Attack head on.

The Force was Enough to Knock out the Bug Pokemon as it fell to the Ground Defeated. The Trainer Ran to his Pokemon and said "You did Great Beedrill Return." he Returned it to it's Pokeball.

Paul turned to the Trainer "if you train your pokemon more, they can be more powerful. Remember that" he said.

The Trainer nodded and left. As Soon as Paul watched him Leave, he Heard a Familiar Voice. "Huh? IS that you Paul!".

He turned and saw it was his Rival Ash Ketchum. "Huh? Oh it's you." he said as Ash Looked Confused. "What were you doing over here? Winning a Battle?".

Paul Nodded "I was also teaching a kid a Lesson on how to train their Pokemon."

Ash didn't look comfortable at that "Your Definition of training I hope that's not what you taught him."

Paul Scoffed "please. I'm not like that anymore. Like you said, you need to bond with your pokemon and can't force them to battle." he said looking off.

Ash Nodded "Hey Paul! Wanna Have a Battle?"

Paul Turned "Fine. But let's see how good you Got."

A Minute Later,

Ash and Paul were standing a Few Feet away from each Other. "We'll have a five on five Battle. Got it?" Paul Asked.

Ash Nodded. "Right. And I have the right pokemon for this battle."

Paul nodded as he Threw a Poke ball "Ursaring Standby for Battle!" he yelled. Paul's Bear Pokemon Appeared, Growled as it readied for Battle.

Ash Studied Ursaring and Brought out a Poke ball "I have just the Pokemon for Ursaring Paul. Primeape I Choose you!" he yelled.

Ash's Pig Monkey Pokemon Appeared. "PRIIMMMEEE!" it Yelled.

Paul looked at Primeape and commanded to Ursaring. "Ursaring! Hammer Arm that Primeape!".

Ursaring nodded and as it roared, it

Brought it's arms up as they Glowed.

He Then Ran Towards Primeape, About to Attack.

Ash Yelled "Primeape! Dodged and Use Scratch!".

Primeape Dodged, just Seconds from Being Pounded by Ursaring.

He Then Flew Towards the Bear Pokemon "PRRRIMMMMEEE!".

He yelled as he Repeatedely Scratched Ursaring's Face.

Paul Grunted "Ursaring! Use Hammer arm and throw Primeape into the Tree!" he commanded.

Ursaring managed to Get out from Primeape and Using it's hammer arm attack, grabbed Primeape and Flung him Towards the Tree. However, Ash had a Plan.

"Primeape! Jump off the Tree and Use Mega Kick on Ursaring!" he yelled.

Primeape Grunted and as soon as he hit the Tree, he Bounced off using his Feet and Before Paul Could Command an Attack, Primeape's Kick Landed and Caused Ursaring Great Pain.

"Ursaring! Use-" Paul Started but Ash Cut him off finishing Ursaring. "Primeape! Quick Use Thundershock to Defeat Ursaring!".

Primeape Nodded as his Body Started with Electricity like Pikachu.

"PPPRRRIIMMMMEEEE…..AAAAPPPPPPEEEEEE!" He yelled as he Shocked Ursaring.

The attack was enough to send Ursaring to The Ground and it Caused the Bear Pokemon TO Fall unconscious.

Ash Grinned "YEah! You Did it Primeape!"

He yelled when Primeape Punched him in the Stomach, meaning he was Welcoming Ash.

Paul Snickered as he Returned Ursaring to his Pokeball. "Huh. That was Good Ursaring." he said as he Brought Out another Pokeball.

Ash Smiled as he Returned Primeape to his Pokeball.

He Turned towards Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu. Your Up."

Pikachu nodded "PIka". he said as he Hopped and his Cheeks Sparkled with Electricity, ready for Battle.

Paul smirked as Ash Asked "What's so Funny?".

Paul Smirked as he said "You'll see. Raichu Stand by for Battle!"

He yelled as an Electric Mouse Pokemon Appeared in Front of Pikachu. "Rai Rai" he grunted as it Glared at Pikachu, it's Cheeks Sparking.

Ash looked Surprised but Yelled "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" he commanded.

Pikachu Nodded as he Charged Raichu, tail Glowing.

Paul Smirked "Please. Raichu Dodge and use Electric Iron Tail!" he Yelled.

Raichu Smirked "Rai!". it Jumped in the Air just when Pikachu was about to Hit.

Raichu's Tail Glowed white and it Suddenly had Electricity Glowing around it's Tail Also.

Ash Gasped "What the!".

Paul Smiled "IT's just a move I taught Raichu For Battle. Now Attack!" he yelled.

Raichu nodded as he Brought his Tail down, Crushing and Shocking Pikachu.

"CHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu Yelled in Pain from the Electricity.

Now Pikachu was Exhausted and had Marks all over him while Raichu didn't.

Paul Smirked "Ready to Give up?".

Ash Smirked Back "No way. Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"

Paul yelled "Raichu! Use Volt Tackle as Well!".

The Two Mouse Pokemon nodded as they Charged Each other, Bodies Sparking.

When they Collided it was Enough to Send Smoke Thoughout the Ground.

Raichu Came out, Screeching Backwards from the force.

"rai!" it Grunted but still up.

When the smoke cleared, it showed pikachu still standing though bareley.

Ash squeezed his fists. "come on Pikachu. You can win."

Pikachu tried, but when it did it fell to the ground unconscious and unable to battle.

Ash Rushed to his friend and held him in his arms "you did great pikachu.

Suddenly,

They heard Voices.

"Now's the time to Capture Pikachu!".

Ash Groaned "Oh No! Not them!"

"To Protect the World from Devastation"

"To Unite all People's from within our nation"

"to Denounce the evil of Truth and Love"

"TO Extend our Reach to the Stars Above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blast off to the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or Prepare to Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Meeowth! That's right!"

Paul scoffed. "that motto was Lame and pathetic. Just like you three losers."

James glared at him. "hey! We work hard on our into and our motto! It's perfect!".

Paul shook his head. "whatever. Now leave so we can continue battling!" he said.

Meowth snickered. "why? With that pikachu and raichu's power, the boss is sure to be pleased."

Jessie added "we just want to borrow them. Permanently."

Ash glared at them. "there's no way your capturing pikachu!"

James Grinned wickedly and pushed a button. "how about this!"

He responded as the Balloon basket grew two large arms and they possessed butterfly nets.

They then flew down and caught Pikachu and Raichu, trapping them successfully.

"Hey! Give back Pikachu!" ash yelled as Paul yelled too. "and I want my Raichu back!"

The three laughed as Meowth mocked "there's nothing you twoips can do to stop us. Cause we prepared this ballon for anything, even bird pokemon!"

Ash Grunted as Paul Brought out a Pokeball along with ash.

"Honchkrow! Come one-" Paul started

"Pidgeot! You too-"

They were Both Cut off as Two Pidgeots Appeared.

This confused everyone as James said "Two Pidgeots?"

Jessie shook her head "Who cares! Let's get them!"

She yelled when a female voice rang. "I don't think so!"

"Ditto! Use Aerial Ace! Min-dit! You Too!"

The Two Pidgeots with one of them being smaller strangely

Nodded and They both glowed white and bumped into the Balloon Repeatedely, which was Breaking The balloon. Jessie, James, and Meowth Were frightened as Jessie glared at James and Meowth.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" she yelled as James pressed a button on a control.

"Right!" he said as the Nets tried to catch the 'pidgeots' but every time it tried, they both kept dodging.

Paul watched with interest and amusement. "Those losers don't know how to catch pokemon."

Ash scratched his head "Wait. I think I heard that voice before."

Suddenly,

A Girl with Green hair, a Red shirt with a star on front, and blue Jeans Appeared smirking. Her Eyes widened when she saw Ash. "Ash! Is that you!"

Ash's Eyes Widened "Duplica!"

Paul turned and Smirked "Who's that your Girlfriend?"

They both Blushed Furiously.

"No way!" Ash and Duplica said Simultaneously.

Suddenly,

While Team rocket was dealing with the 'Pidgeots", Pikachu and Raichu managed To Free themselves from the Nets and Stopped in front of ash and Paul.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Rai! RaiChu!"

Ash turned and Hugged his Best friend "Pikachu! You okay Buddy!". Pikachu Nodded as Meowth Noticed "What the! They Escaped!" he yelled. Jessie and James both Gasped as Jessie Slapped James on the Back of the Head "I told you we Shouldn't have gotten the weaker nets!"

James Grunted as he Rubbed his head "It wasn't my Fault!"

While this was Going on,

The Two 'pidgeots' landed in front of Duplica and Transformed Back into Two Dittos.

Duplica Smirked as She turned towards Ash and Paul.

"How about we Take Care of these guys First?"

Ash and Paul Nodded as The Two Dittos transformed into Raichu and Pikachu.

"Alright! Pikachu Use Thundershock Full blast!"

"Raichu! You Too!"

"Ditto! Min-Dint! You do it Too!"

The Pokemon Obeyed as they all shocked Team Rocket, making them Fly into the Sky.

"Looks Like Team Rocket's Blasting off Again!"

They yelled as they disappeared into the sky.

Ash Smiled as he Turned to Duplica "How'd you know we were in trouble?"

Duplica responded "I was training Ditto and min-dint when I heard the Commotion and I saw what was happening and decided to help you."

Paul Scoffed "Well I still would've gotten back my Raichu Anyway."

Duplica Glared "Your welcome" She muttered.

Ash turned to paul, remembering something.

So Paul? What about our battle?"

Paul smiled "I'm good. I can already tell that you trained good. Besides I need to rest them after completing the Battle frontier.

Later." he said as he Walked off, leaving for Sinnoh, Raichu following him.

Ash turned to Duplica "Thanks for Saving Pikachu. I don't know what would've happened."

Duplica Giggled "it was my pleasure ash. Where's brock and misty?"

Ash sighed "their both running their city gyms. So I have to re-enter the pokemon league and learn all by myself."

Duplica Smiled "Well why don't I become your new traveling Partner? We Could train with my Ditto you Know."

Ash thought this over and grinned "That sounds Great! Of course you can!"

Duplica Smiled "Thanks Ash! I was actually going to start my journey again anyway so looks like we're traveling buddies."

Ash Smiled as they both walked off, heading for the first Gym.

"Sure Does."

He said when suddenly, his stomach Growled.

He rubbed his head in embarassment "Heheh. Guess I still have to eat first."

Duplica Giggled "Me too. The Pokemon center's not too far from here so let's go!"

So Duplica is Ash and Pikachu's new traveling Partner. With her help, can Ash Defeat the First Gym? Or will he Be Left in the Dust?

Tune in Next Time to find out!

I know it may seem suckish, but I made this chapter at 9:37 so I was tired.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Until Next time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	3. an old enemy returns

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey

Episode 3: an Old enemy Returns.

We go to Ash and his New Traveling Partner Duplica walking down the Road to Pewter City for Ash to win his first Badge.

He smiled as he and Duplica Talked "So I hope I can beat Brock. He's a pretty strong trainer like me and Misty."

Duplica smiled "I'm Sure you can beat him Ash. I mean you have strong pokemon on your team."

Ash Smiled when he suddenly stopped "But the thing is, Psyduck's the only water Pokemon I have right now. How am I gonna get him to get Strong?" he sighed.

Suddenly,

Ash bumped into someone and fell to the ground along with the stranger. Duplica rushed to help him. "Ash! You Okay!" she yelled as Ash rubbed his head "yeah I'm fine."

Suddenly,

The stranger stood up and glared at Ash "hey Watch where you're going!" he yelled when suddenly the stranger's eyes widened as he pointed at Ash accusingly "You! Your that weak kid!"

Ash Glared when he suddenly recognized who it was. It was Charizard's old Trainer Damion. Damion had been Mean to Charizard when he was a Charmander and had Attempted to Abandon him. Ash Glared "Damion! Still trying to abandon your Pokemon!" he snarled

As Damion Smirked "None of yo' Buisness. Besides, I'm sure that Charm'nder is as Weak as always." he said as Ash Growled when Pikachu Sparked his Cheeks in Anger. "Charmander was only that way because he was with you! Unlike you, I cared for him and trained him right!".

Damion only Smirked as he shrugged "nothing you say will change the fact that that Charm'nder is Weak. Just like you and yo' Weak pokemon." he said as Duplica stepped Forward. "Who do you think you are! Abandoning and hurting Pokemon! Calling Trainers Weak! That's low!" she yelled as Ash Nodded.

"Let's have a Battle Damion!" he yelled as Damion smirked as he held up a Pokeball. "if you want to embarrass yourself, be my guest." he said as Duplica decided to Referee the Match.

Ash stood a few Feet away from Damion. Damion then yelled "This'll be a five -on-five Battle! Agreed!" he yelled as Ash nodded.

Damion Nodded as he threw the Poke ball "Golem! Fight!".

The poke ball let out a Circled Boulder pokemon with a lizard head on the front with brown arms and claws and brown legs with toes.

"Golem!" it growled.

Ash smirked as he twisted his hat around and Threw his Choice "Primeape! I choose you!

Ash's Pig monkey pokemon appeared and pounded it's fists together, ready for battle.

Ash nodded as he brought his hand out and gave Primeape

A command. "Primeape! Use Mega Kick!". Primeape Grunted as he jumped in the air and held out his foot heading straight for Golem. Damion Smirked "Golem! Use Iron Defense!" he yelled as Golem obeyed and retreated into it's shell, thus when Primeape's foot connected, it caused great Pain to the Pig monkey pokemon. "PPPRRRRRIIIIIMMMMEEEEE!" it cried as it hopped and held it's sore foot. Damion took advantage of this "Golem! Use Tackle!" he ordered. Golem, still in it's shell, rolled forward and before Ash could command an Attack, Golem hit Primeape and Primeape went flying. Ash and Pikachu Gasped "Primeape!" he yelled

As Damion commanded another attack "Golem! Use Hyper Beam Quick!". Golem came out of his shell and began to create a Beam of yellow light in it's mouth. Ash Gasped "Primeape! Quick! Use earthquake!" he commanded.

Primeape Grunted as he got up and Stomped hard into the Ground, causing a short earthquake. The attack hit Golem and it caused Golem to stop it's hyper beam attack. Golem grunted in pain as Ash smirked "Now Primeape! Finish with Mega Punch!".

Primeape obeyed and Ran towards Golem, it's Fist raised and glowing White. Damion growled "I Don't Think so! Golem! Use Tackle Full Blast!" he called.

Golem nodded and Rolled forward fully with Primeape heading for it. They both hit and this collison caused a small quake and smoke to fill the area.

Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing Primeape and Golem Knocked out Cold.

Duplica Coughed as she raised both her hands "Both Primeape and Golem are unable to battle! This is a tie!".

Ash Smiled as he returned Primeape to his Pokeball. "You did great Primeape. Good job." he said softly. Damion return Golem to his Pokeball, Glared at it then Put it away. Ash smirked as he brought out his next pokemon.

"Alright Pidgeot! I Choose you!" he shouted as the Bird Pokemon appeared, Flapping it's wings and Squaking.

Damion smirked as he sent out his choice. "Oh yeah! Electabuzz! Gooo!". the electric Pokemon Raised his arms and Buffed them up as it growled.

Ash Gasped at this "Oh No! Pidgeot's not gonna be able to handle Electabuzz. It's worth a try though." he said to himself as Damion Ordered "Electabuzz! Use Thundershock!"

Electabuzz nodded "!" it roared as it fired a stream of Electricity towards the Bird Pokemon. Ash yelled "Pidgeot! Dodge quick and use Aerial Ace!".

Pidgeot Nodded and Flew away as Fast as it Could. Pidgeot then Had white around it as it flew towards Electabuzz "PIDDDGGGEEEEE!" it squawked as it flew towards Electabuzz.

Before Damion could Command an Attack, Pidgeot hit and the attack sent Electabuzz flying into the Ground. Despite the Type Advantage, Electabuzz was already Injured as it struggled to Get up.

Damion gasped "What the! But how!". Ash Smiled "I've trained Pidgeot and my Pokemon. Training and Caring for them makes them stronger Damion." he replied as Damion Shook his head "Yeah Right. Electabuzz! Use Electric Punch!" he yelled as Electabuzz nodded and his fist glowed with Electricity. The

Attack made contact with Pidgeot and it squawked in pain. Ash smiled as he saw how Close Electabuzz was to Pidgeot. "Alright Pidgeot! Quick use Gust!". Pidgeot Grunted and Blew Electabuzz away and Ash Decided to Finish this "Finish it with Aerial Ace!" he commanded. Pidgeot attacked and the Attack knocked

Electabuzz Out Cold.

Ash Smiled as he Hugged Pidgeot "Way to go Pidgeot! I Knew you could Do it!" he said happily.

Damion was Shocked that his Electabuzz lost, but returned it and Summoned a new Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee! Fight!" he yelled as the fighting pokemon Appeared.

Ash Smiled "Pidgeot's got the Advantage So we'll Win for sure!" he yelled as Duplica Smiled and nodded "Got that right Ash." Damion Smirked as he called out "Hitmonlee! Use Thunder Punch!". this Shocked Ash and Duplica as Hitmonlee punched his fist of Electricity on Pidgeot.

Ash Grunted as he yelled "Pidgeot! Use Aerial Ace!".

Pidgeot Got ready to hit, but Damion wasn't about to let Ash Have the advantage yet. "Hitmonlee! Keep Doding that Attack!" he ordered. Hitmonlee kept Dodging and Pidgeot was missing every time. When it slowed Down to catch it's Breath, Damion smirked "Quick! Use Thunder punch! And make sure you knock it out!".

Hitmonlee nodded as it made contact, Knocking the Bird Pokemon Out Cold.

Duplica was Shocked but held out her arm "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins!" she yelled.

Ash hung his head down as he returned Pidgeot to it's Pokeball.

He then turned to Pikachu. "alright Pikachu. Your up."

Pikachu nodded as it got ready, it's cheeks Sparking. Damion laughed "How Pathetic." he said as Ash Smirked "Oh Yeah? Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" he Ordered. Pikachu Nodded and Rushed Full Speed towards Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee! Dodge and use Mega Kick and keep doing it!" he commanded. Hitmonlee dodged Pikachu's Attack and headed for the Mouse Pokemon.

Ash Gasped "Pikachu! Dodge and Use Iron Tail!".

Pikachu was Able to Dodge before Hitmonlee could Crush him. This caused hormone to Trap his foot in the ground for a few Moments.

Ash took advantage of this and yelled "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail and then Thundershock!" Pikachu nodded as his Tail Glowed "CHHHHUUUU….PIKA!" he yelled

As his tail Connected with Hitmonlee's Head.

Pikachu then Sparked his Cheeks "PIIIKKKKAAAAAA…CCCCCHCHHHHHHHIUUUUUUUUUU!" he roared as his thundershock Attack Knocked out the Fighting Pokemon. Ash Cheered at this "ALRIGHT Pikachu!".

Duplica Smiled as she Held out her Arm "Hitmonlee is Unable to Battle! Pikachu wins!".

Damion Grunted as he returned Hitmonlee to it's Pokeball. He then Sent out his Next Pokemon "Machoke! Beat that Scrawny Runt!" he yelled as a Blue Fighting Pokemon appeared, Flexing it's muscles.

"MAAACCCHHHOOOKKKKEEE!" it Grunted as Ash yelled out "Pikachu! Use Thundershock!".

Pikachu Nodded but before it could Begin it's attack, Damion Commanded "Machoke! Use Mega Kick on that scrawny Mouse!". Machoke nodded as it jumped and Kicked Pikachu in the Face. "CHAA!" Pikachu Cried as Damion smirked "Finish it with Mega Punch!".

Machoke Nodded as it punched Pikachu with all it's Might, knocking out the Mouse Pokemon.

Duplica Sighed as she once again Raised her Arm. "Pikachu is Unable to battle! Machoke Wins!".

Ash ran forward and Held Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu! Are you okay?". Pikachu nodded weakly "Pika Pi.".

Damion Tapped his Foot. "Hurry up already!".

Ash Glared as he brought out his next pokemon "Bulbasaur! I choose you!".

Bulbasaur appeared, ready for battle "BULBASAUR!" he cried.

Damion smirked once again "Please. Machoke use Cross Chop!" he yelled. Machoke ran towards Bulbasaur with his hands crossed.

Ash Stared "Bulbasaur! Stop Machoke with Razor Leaf!". Bulbasaur nodded "Bulba!" he said as he sprouted leaves and they flew towards Machoke. Machoke simply stepped out of the way and Ash Grunted "Bulbasaur! Quick use Vine whip!".

Bulbasaur obeyed and was able to grab Machoke's hands with his Vines. Ash Smiled "Now Use Solar beam!"

Damion yelled out at the same time "Use Hyper Beam!

The two Pokemon Brought out their Attacks and the two attacks made contact, knocking both out.

Duplica raised both her arms. "Bulbasaur and Machoke are unable to Battle! This is a draw!".

Ash and Damion Returned Machoke and Bulbasaur to their Pokeballs. Now both had one pokemon left. Damion smirked as he held up his last poke ball. "Now let me introduce that weak Charm'nder's Replacement. Magmar! Go!" he yelled as the flame pokemon appeared "MAGMAR!" it grunted.

Ash smiled when suddenly, the smile stopped when he realized his only pokemon left was Psyduck. Even though Psyduck had the type-advantage against Magmar, Psyduck still couldn't fight well without his headache. It was now or never.

"Okay. Psyduck! I Choose you!" Ash cried as the Duck Pokemon Appeared. Damion laughed when he saw the clueless Pokemon. "HHHAAAHAHHAHAH! That little Weakling! How pathetic! I'll let you give the first attack since it won't win anyway."

Psyduck got angry at being Called weak and he turned to Ash. "PSSSYYY! PPPSSSSYYYY DUCKK!" he said. Ash nodded. "Looks like Psyduck really wants to Battle. Alright. Psyduck! Use Water Gun!" he yelled. Psyduck did his best,

But all that came out was a small stream of Water. Damion laughed at this and yelled "Magmar! Roast that Duck with Flamethrower!". Magmar grunted as he blew a stream of fire towards Psyduck. Ash gasped "Psyduck! Quick use Confusion to blow it away!" Psyduck nodded and was able to use Confusion, but it flew into a nearby rock instead of Magmar. Damion Laughed "Magmar! Flamethrower Again!"

Magmar used the same attack Again. Psyduck ran around in fear as the fire kept following him. It finally made contact and Psyduck fell down in pain. "PSSSYYYY!" he cried.

Now Damion decided to finish the battle "Magmar! Finish this with super Fire punch!".

Magmar Smirked as his fist glowed with fire and he headed for Psyduck. Ash gasped "PSYDUCK! You can do it Psyduck! We Believe in you!". this caused Psyduck to go still and close his eyes for a few Moments.

Magmar made contact and instead of the attack knocking out Psyduck, the punch caused a massive head injury and Psyduck's eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing purple. Ash Grinned at this along with Pikachu and Damion panicked "Wha-? what's going on!" he yelled. Ash Smiled. "ALLRIGHT! Psyduck! Use Confusion!".

Damion panicked "NO! Magmar! Use Flamethrower quick!". Magmar tried to roast Psyduck but Psyduck this time stopped the flames with his pshycic abilities and they went and made contact with Magmar. Magmar Cried out in Pain. "MMMAAAAARRRRR!" he cried. Ash smirked "Finish it with Water gun!". Psyduck nodded and because of his head, a massive stream of water made contact with Magmar, thus Knocking it out.

Psyduck went back to normal and went back to his same confused Self. "Psy?" he said. Damion Grasped his head "UNBELIEVABLE!" he cried as Duplica grinned and held up her arm. "Magmar is unable to Battle! Psyduck Wins! And the winner of this match is Ash!".

Ash and Pikachu Cheered as he hugged Psyduck "Congratulations Psyduck! I knew you could Do it!".

Psyduck only cocked his head in Confusion. "PSY?" it grunted as Ash Laughed "Psyduck! Return!" he said as Psyduck returned to his Pokeball.

Damion growled as he returned Magmar to his Pokeball. "Unbelievable! I lost to a weak kid!" He said as he got in Ash's Face. "just so you know, I'm Entering the Pokemon League so you won't win then. Later Losers!" he Snarled as He Ran off.

Ash Stood there as Duplica Walked up. "That was Great ash. Think he'll do good in the Pokemon League?".

Ash shook his head "Nah. He'll just lose. I can't believe Psyduck did that. I'm gonna train Psyduck and he'll be a powerful Pokemon soon!" he said as they Both laughed and set up camp for the night.

The End!

Damion is Going to be Ash's New Rival. And I have a Question: Should I Evolve Psyduck in the Future? Or Should he Stay the same? If evolve, why?

Hoped you liked this! Stay tuned for the next Chapter!

Until next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	4. showdown in pewter city

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey

Episode 4: Showdown in Pewter City.

Ash and Duplica walked up on a hill overlooking Pewter City.

Ash Grinned "There it is Pikachu! It'll be great to see Brock and to get our First Badge won't it Buddy?". he asked. Pikachu Grinned "Pika Pika!". Duplica smiled and said "So what pokemon will you use in the battle Ash?".

Ash thought this over "Well Primeape's a fighting pokemon so I'll definitely use him. And Bulbasaur will be Strong Too so I'll use him definitely. And I might use Psyduck."

He said as he Suddenly ran for the gym. "This is Great Pikachu!" he cried as they headed downhill. Duplica shook her head "Typical Ash." she thought as she struggled to keep up.

Meanwhile,

Team Rocket Appeared in a Nearby Bush.

"Looks like the Twoip's gonna get himself a Badge." Meowth said.

Jessie Smirked "Not if we Have anything to do about it."

James nodded "we'll just lure him and that gym leader and we'll steal their Pokemon too." he snickered.

The Three of them Smirked as they ran off for a plan to Capture Pikachu.

Back at Ash,

Ash struggled to Catch his Breath along with Duplica. "man! That(Pant) was a long way down here!" Ash Panted when he saw they were standing in Front of A Gym. Ash Grinned "This is it! Let's get that Badge!" he yelled as he ran Inside, Duplica following him.

They were both Confused to See the lights off. Ash cupped his hands to his mouth "Hello! BROCK!" he called.

Suddenly,

The lights turned on and ash turned to see a grinning Brock. Brock was Wearing his old Clothes from the original Series.

Brock Grinned "Ash? Is that you?". they Both Ran up and Shook hands like Old Times. Then Duplica came up Smiling and Holding out her Hand. "Hey Brock? Remember Me?" she asked as Brock Nodded. "Yeah. How are your Ditto Doing?". Duplica Smiled "they're Doing Fine. I've been helping Ash with Them and I'm his New Traveling Partner." she Explained.

Brock Nodded as he Turned to Ash "So want to have that Battle Ash?" he asked.

Ash Grinned "You Bet! And I have just the Pokemon!"

Brock Nodded "Just Because you're my Friend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

A Few Minutes Later,

Brock's Siblings watched from the Sides "Go Brock!" they yelled.

Brock Nodded "Onix! GOOO!" he yelled. Brock's Snake Pokemon Appeared (In my Version, Onix Never Evolved and he never Will.)

Onix Growled a deep roar. Ash Smirked "Primeape! I Choose you!" he yelled. Primeape appeared, Ready for Battle.

But Before they Could Begin, Brock's Father Flint rushed in with a look that said 'We've got Bad News'.

"Son! I'm Sorry to Interrupt, but there's an Attack on the Pokemon Center! I need you and Ash to Investigate!" he said.

Brock nodded as he returned Onix. "I'm Sorry Ash, But the Battle will have to Wait." he said as Ash Nodded "I'll Bet Team Rocket's Behind this." he said as he returned Primeape to his Pokeball.

Ash, Brock, and Duplica ran for the Pokemon Center, Eager to rescue the Pokemon.

Meanwhile,

Team Rocket had Broken into The Pokemon Center and were putting all the Pokemon that were in the center in their Pokeballs.

In a Nearby Corner, Nurse Joy had her Hands Tied together in Front of her, her Legs and Knees Tied and she Pleaded with Team Rocket to let the Pokemon Go. "Please! Leave or Officer Jenny Will get Here! Please Let them Go! Ple- MMMMPPPHHHHH!" She was Cut off as Meowth Placed Beige Colored Tape Over her Mouth, silencing her. "There. Now you won't interfere with out plans."

Meowth Snickered as Nurse joy Cried "MMPPPHHH! MMMPPPPHHHHHHH!" She cried as Jessie, James, and Meowth all Laughed.

Suddenly,

The doors opened, and Ash, Brock, and Duplica came Rushing in.

They all Gasped. "Team Rocket!" they yelled simultaneously.

The three villians laughed and turned around.

"To Protect the World from Devastation!"

"To Unite all people from within our nation!"

"To Denounce the evil's of Truth and Love!"

"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off to the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight! fight! fight!"

"MEEowth! That's right!"

Brock Groaned "oh No! doesn't that Motto Get old?" he asked.

James Glared at him. "Hey! No one insults our Motto and Get's away with it!"

Duplica Glared "Who Cares! Now give back those Pokemon now!"

She ordered.

The trio Laughed "and why would we Do that Little girl!" Jessie Laughed.

Ash Glared "We'll Make you give them Back!"

Duplica suddenly Smirked "Yeah Old hag!"

A Giant Purple Vein appeared on Jessie's forehead and she turned steaming red with super mad anger Rage.

"WHHATTTT…..DID You JUST CALLL MEEEEE!" She bellowed as she called out Arbok "ARBOK! USE POISIN STING ON HER!" she roared.

The Snake Pokemon Appeared "Charrrbbboookkk!" it hissed as it fired it's attack towards Duplica.

Suddenly,

Ash Called out his Pokemon "Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

Brock Called out his Choice "GOOO GEODUDE!"

Duplica called out "DItto! Transform into Pikachu!"

Their pokemon Appeared and Duplica's Ditto Transformed into Pikachu.

Geodude used iron Defense to Stop the Poison Sting Attack.

James called out his Pokemon "Wheezing! Use Smog!" he ordered.

His pokemon obeyed as soon as it was Released "Wheeze! Zing!" it Moaned as it caused a cloud of dark smoke to fly towards Geodude and Ditto.

Ash ordered "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur nodded and the amount of Leaves it produced was enough to blow the smoke away.

Suddenly,

Meowth Glared at Bulb Saur "you think that's gonna stop us? How Pathetic!". he laughed.

This greatly Angered Bulb Saur "Bullbbbaaa…..Saaauuurrrr!" BulbaSaur Cried as he was suddenly Covered in White Light.

This Shocked everyone.

Brock Gasped "Bulbasaur's Evolving!" he cried.

Bulbasaur Started to Grow in size and the Bud on his back Grew and it fell open and hanged on his side.

The light died down and Bulbasaur was now an Ivysaur!

"IVYSAUR!" IvySaur growled.

Ash gasped as he brought out Dexter.

'IvySaur. The Grass pokemon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur.

The bulb on it's back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.'

Ash Gasped as he put away Dexter. "Wow." he said.

Pikachu nodded "Pika."

Ivysaur Growled "IIIVVVVVYYYYY…..SSSSAAAAUUUUURRRRRRR!" he roared as he fired a Solar beam Attack towards Team Rocket, blasting them out of the Center and into the Sky.

"Look's like team Rocket's Blasting off Again!" they yelled as they disappeared.

Ash Grinned as he ran and Hugged his Newly-Evolved Ivysaur.

"Congratulations Ivysaur!" he cheered as Ivysaur Grunted "Saur."

After freeing Nurse joy and Rescuing the Pokemon,

Ash and Brock Decided to battle.

"Onix! Go!"

"Primeape! I Choose you!"

Ash and Brock's Said Pokemon appeared, ready for Battle.

"Onix! Use Iron tail!" Brock Ordered. Onix Nodded as it's Tail Glowed White and headed for Primeape. Ash Smirked "Primeape! Dodge and use Cross Chop Full blast!".

Primeape Dodged, Barely Avoiding getting Squashed. He then crossed his arms. "PRRIIMMMMEEE!" he Grunted as he Connected with Onix's Face. Onix Roared in Pain

And Ash Smirked "Primeape! Use Cross chop again Quick!" he Yelled and Before Brock could command, the Attack Connected and Knocked Onix Out Cold. The referee raised his Flag "Onix is Unable to Battle! Primeape Wins!" he shouted.

Ash grinned "Alright! Good Job Primeape!" he said.

Primeape turned and socked him in the Stomach in Response. "Prriimemme!" Primeape Grinned.

Brock Returned Onix and Smiled "Good job Onix I'm Proud of You." he said. Brock then Threw Out his Next choice. "Geodude! Use Earthquake!".

As soon as Geodude Appeared, it grunted and Caused a Massive earthquake and it was enough to send Primeape to his knees in Pain. "PRRRRIIIMMMMEEEEE!" he cried. Brock Took advantage of this and said "Finish it with Earthquake One more Time!". "Geodude!" Geodude Grunted and for a Second time, made a massive Earthquake and Knocked Primeape Out Cold.

The Referee raised his Arms "Primeape is Unable to Battle! Geodude Wins!".

Ash sighed and Returned Primeape to His Pokeball.

"Go Psyduck!" Ash Shouted. The duck Pokemon Appeared, Which Surprised Brock "Is that Misty's Psyduck Ash?" he asked. Ash nodded "Misty wanted me to have him. Now Psyduck use Water Gun!" he ordered.

Psyduck, Still feeling the Headache from the Battle with Damion, Nodded and Squirted a Massive Stream of Water which Immediately Knocked the Pokemon Out.

The Referee Raised his Hand Again "Geodude is Unable to Battle! Psyduck wins!".

This Shocked Brock as he Returned Geodude.

Ash Smiled "Guess Psyduck still has a piece of that headache Left huh Pikachu?". Pikachu Nodded "Pikachu!" It Squeaked.

Brock called out his Last Pokemon. "RYDON! I Choose you!" he roared as a Pokemon that looked like a Rhino Standing up Appeared.

It roared and Ash Commanded "Psyduck! Use Confusion!".

This Time, However, Psyduck's Headache Wore off and he simply Cocked his Head in confusion. "Psy?" it grunted.

Brock decided to attack "Rhydon! Use Megahorn!".

Ash Gasped "No!".

But it was too late. Psyduck was already Knocked out cold and the Referee raised his arm. "Psyduck is Unable to Battle! Rhydon Wins!".

Ash Returned Psyduck to his Poke ball "you did great Psyduck." he said warmly and brought out his last Pokeball. "IvySaur! I Choose You!".

Ash's Newly Evolved Pokemon Appeared, somewhat Glad to be Out of it's Pokeball. "IVYSAUR!" he Growled when Ash Grinned "Alright Ivysaur. Use Razor leaf." he ordered.

Ivysaur, However, looked at him and like how Charizard used to disobey him, Simply laid down and Snored out of Disrespect, uninterested to Battle or Obey Ash.

Ash Groaned "Oh No! not again! It's like Charizard used to Do!".

Brock Scratched his head "huh. I guess that evolution changed his Personality. If you don't have Experience with it's new Strength, it won't Obey you Ash." Brock Pointed out.

Ash Yelled to Ivy Saur "IvySaur! Please listen to me!". he begged.

Ivysaur simply sat there, refusing to obey Ash.

Ash Moaned when Brock shrugged "Sorry Ash. Rhydon! Use Mega Horn!" he Ordered.

Rhydon Roared as it Readied it's horn as it glowed white and Headed straight for the Grass Pokemon. When it Hit IvySaur, the Grass Pokemon was Sent Flying. Ivysaur Got up and Growled angrily at Rhydon. "IVVVYYY! IVYSAUR!" he Growled as Ash wondered what to Do. "Alright. Ivysaur use Razor Leaf full Blast!".

Because of Being Angry of it's Nap being Interuppted, this was why Ivysaur Was listening to Ash right now. To get Revenge.

Ivysaur Sprouted a Swarm of Leaves and Flew them Towards Rhydon. Brock Shouted "Dodge it!". Rhydon obeyed but Ash Had a Plan. "Ivysaur! Make those Leaves follow Rhydon!".

With a Growl, Ivysaur did just that. The leaves flew back around and hit Rhydon in the Back. The Pokemon fell Down and Ash ordered "Ivysaur use Solar Beam Quick!".

Ivysaur Obeyed and slowly began it's attack.

Brock Gasped "Rhydon! Get up Quick!". as Rhydon struggled to get up, the Attack hit and Ash Decided to End the Battle "Use Vine Whip!". Ivysaur nodded and after the Solar beam hit, he sent out some vines and they Knocked out RhyDon, thus making Ash win the Battle.

The Referee raised his Arm "Rhydon is Unable to Battle! Ivysaur Wins! And the winner of this Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!".

Ash grinned as he and Pikachu Jumped up and Down, Cheering.

Ivysaur Went Back to Sleep and snored.

Ash returned Ivysaur to His Pokeball.

Brock Smiled as he Returned Rhydon to his Pokeball and Walked up to Ash, holding a case. "well congratulations Ash. And here's your Boulder Badge." he said as Ash Grabbed it. Ash Grinned

"Alright I Have the Boulder Badge!" he cheered as Pikachu Added "Pika Pika!".

Brock Nodded "Good luck in the Pokemon League Ash. I'll be rooting for you. I hope you can get Ivysaur to Obey you before then."

Ash Smiled "Thanks Brock."

The End!

I'm really tired so I'll end it Here.

I'll bet no One was expecting Bulbasaur's evolution. He will be disobedient for a while.

Hoped you Liked it!

Until Next Time!

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	5. showdown in cerulean city part 1

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey

Episode 5: Showdown in Cerulean City Part 1

Note: The usual Team rocket Trio won't appear in this Episode.

Ash's Badge Case: Boulder Badge.

Note: in my story, Togepi never evolved and never left Misty and Onix Never Evolved.

We go to our heroes walking down the path for Ash to win his Next Badge.

Ash grinned as he admired his badge in the sunlight and Duplica asked him "why couldn't you use your old ones you collected before ash?". Ash Sighed "Because I'm not allowed to and it's illegal to have expired Badges." he answered When Pikachu Stood at the top of a Hill. He waved Excitedly "Pika! Pika! Pika Pikachu!" he shouted. Ash and Duplica rushed Forward and Saw what Pikachu

Was Excited about. They were At Cerulean City, a Step Closer for Ash To Get his Next Badge.

"Oh Boy Pikachu! We'll get to see Misty and get our new Badge! Let's go!" he shouted when Suddenly,

A Net Dropped out of Nowhere and Trapped Ash and Duplica.

Duplica Gasped as she struggled "What the! Who's Responsible for this!".

Suddenly,

Two voices rang out, but it wasn't Jessie or James.

"Prepare for Trouble and Make it Double!"

"To Infect the world with Devastation!"

"To Blight all people in our Nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"to Extend our wrath to the stars Above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're team rocket! Circling the earth day Night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"RRRRR…..RATICATE!"

Butch and Cassidy appeared in a small Hot air balloon with the net that Trapped Ash and Duplica in it hanging from the Bottom.

Ash Gasped "Oh no! it's Buff and Cassidy!"

Butch Glared at him "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you People! It's BUTCH!" he yelled.

Cassidy Ignored him and Smirked evilly at Ash and Duplica.

"we're going to pay a little visit to that gym leader Girlfriend of yours and when we trap her too, we'll take all of your Pokemon."

She explained. Ash Blushed "First of all, Misty's not My Girlfriend and Second, there's no way we'll let you Steal them!"

Cassidy Shrugged "Oh well. The boss'll be very happy to find the Pokemon we Bring him." she said as they lifted the net and flew towards the Cerulean Gym.

One of Ash's Pokeballs Accidentally opened and Psyduck Appeared on the Ground Below. Butch, Cassidy, Ash, Pikachu, or Duplica Noticed this as they flew Away. Psyduck turned and Saw what was Happening.

He saw that Ash and Duplica were Captured by two People who looked Stronger than the Usual trio of Idiots and saw they were Heading for his old Home Cerulean Gym. He had to save them all before it was Too Late. "PSSYYY!" he said as he waddled slowly towards the gym.

Meanwhile,

Misty smiled as she Happily fed her Pokemon Horsea. Suddenly,

Her sister Daisy walked up to her Smiling. "Misty! Like you Know that your Like Boyfriend Ash is coming here eventually and that you'll have to battle him." she teased.

Misty Blushed even though she did have a secret Crush on Ash.

"he is NOT my Boyfriend!" she Denied. Daisy Shrugged "Sure. I can Like go with that." she said as She walked off. Misty Grumbled to herself when Suddenly the Roof to the Cerulean Gym busted open and a Net fell through, Trapping every water Pokemon in the Whole Pool. Misty gasped at this "HEY! What's the Big idea!" she shouted.

Suddenly,

Butch and Cassidy Dropped in Surprising Misty. "You!" she said as Butch Opened his Arms like Expecting a Hug "Aren't you happy to see us?" he asked Sarcastically.

Misty Glared as she started to Bring out a Pokeball, But Cassidy Stopped her. "Hold it! If you try to do something, we'll kill your Boyfriend and his Friend!" she Shouted as another Net Dropped in, revealing Ash and Duplica inside.

Misty Gasped "ASH! DUPLICA!" She shouted. She hung her head in Defeat. "What do you want?" she asked.

Minutes later,

Ash, Duplica, and Misty were in a net with Pikachu in an Electric Proof Cage near them and all of the Water Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were in the Back, Bound and Gagged.

Misty turned to Ash "So how's Psyduck doing with you Ash?" she asked.

Ash Smiled "he's doing fine. He even helped me defeat Damion."

Misty growled when she Heard Damion's name. "That Creep!"

Ash Nodded "and I'll have to face him in the Pokemon League."

Meanwhile,

Psyduck Panted as he Finally Managed to get to a Side of the gym.

"PSSYY! DUCK!" he panted. Suddenly, he looked through the Window and saw Butch and Cassidy had everyone Hostage.

Psyduck sighed when he Saw an Open Air Vent and Knew it led to the Middle of the Gym. He knew he would have to try and stop Butch and Cassidy by Himself.

He sighed as he struggled up the air vent, Praying Butch and Cassidy Wouldn't hear or see him.

Meanwhile,

Butch Cackled as he Put another Pokeball in the Bag "Man! When we sell all of these poke balls, the boss will surely promote us!" he laughed. Cassidy Nodded.

Duplica Glared Silently at them "how are we going to get out of here?" she Asked.

Ash shrugged as Misty Assured them "don't worry. We'll get out of here."

Suddenly,

Something dropped out of the Vent and Everyone Turned and Saw it was Psyduck.

Ash, Duplica, and Misty were Shocked "Psyduck Escaped!" Duplica Exclaimed as Misty Sighed "I Hope he can beat them." she Muttered.

Psyduck Stood up and Glared at Butch and Cassidy Yelling "DUCK DUCK! PSYDUCK!" He demanded. Cassidy Laughed. "I think he wants us to let these Twerps go. Well too bad! Raticate! Get him!" she ordered as Raticate Stood Glaring at Psyduck.

Butch called out his Pokemon. "Hitmontop! You too!"

Hitmontop appeared "HITMONTOP!" it shouted.

Ash gulped "I don't think Psyduck can handle them."

Misty fought back tears "Psyduck has to. I know he can beat them."

Duplcia nodded "if we make it out of this, I'll be glad."

Butch Smirked "Hitmontop! Use Kick!"

Cassidy Joined him "Raticate! Fang Attack!"

Both of their Pokemon Obeyed and Lunged for Psyduck.

Psyduck Managed to Avoid Hitmontop, but Raticate Sunk it's teeth in Psyduck's Arm, Greatly Injuring him. "PPSSSYYYYY!" Psyduck cried.

He managed to Pry Raticate off of him, and Use Confusion of it.

But Raticate Got up and held Psyduck Down while he struggled Helplessly.

Misty was Shocked "Psyduck can use Confusion usefully?"

Duplica Nodded "the only reason he wouldn't was because you never cheered for him."

Butch laughed at Psyduck's Attempts to Win and Said "Hitmontop! Use Mega Punch!".

Hitmontop nodded as he raised his Fist and Hit Psyduck hard in the Face

They kept attacking while the Poor Pokemon was forced to Take it.

Misty fought back tears and said "You Can Do it Psyduck! We Believe in you!"

Ash and Duplics Joined her. "Go PSYDUCK! Your Our Only Hope!" Duplica Shouted. Ash shouted "PSYDUCK! WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT PSYDUCK!"

Pikachu shouted "PIKA PI! PIKA PIKACHU!"Togepi, who was in the Same Cage with Pikachu,

Shouted with them "TOGGEEEPPIII!" it shouted.

Psyduck sunk all this in as he remembered the good times with Misty.

Like when she first caught him, always cared for him when he was Sick, how she always loved him no matter how much she yelled at him. How Ash Cares for him as much as Misty did. This gave him Strength.

He felt a Power inside of him take over as he Got up during his Beating and, With Great Force, Threw off Raticate and Hitmontop off of him and they fell and landed on the Ground a few feet away.

This Shocked Butch and Cassidy but Butch Shook it off "that's not good enough! Hitmontop! Use Mega Kick!" he ordered.

Cassidy nodded "AND RATICATE! Use Mega Fang!".

Both of their Pokemon obeyed "Montop!" "RATICATE!".

They lunged for Psyduck, but Psyduck, now because of his newfound Strength, Simple Stood there and Used Confusion on his Own. Hitmontop and Raticate were Thrown a Few Feet away, But Psyduck Wasn't Finished with them yet.

Psyduck Stood there and used A HUGE MASSIVE Water Gun on them that Sent them into Butch and Cassidy.

As soon as the four Villians crashed, Psyduck Decided to Finish them off "PSSSYYYYY….DDDDDUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!K!" Psyduck Shouted as he used confusion to Blast them off.

Butch, Cassidy, Hitmontop, and Raticate yelled as they flew away "Look's like team Rocket's Blasting off Again!" Butch and Cassidy Yelled as they Disappeared.

Misty felt Tears fall down her Face "Wow. Psyduck used Confusion and Water gun on his own." she awed.

A few minutes later,

After Daisy, Lily, Violet, Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Duplica, and Misty were Freed they all gathered in front of Psyduck their hero.

Ash Knelt Down as Did Misty "Congratulations Psyduck. You beat team rocket without our Help." Ash said as Misty Added "your our Hero."

Psyduck Cried "Duck. Psyduck."

Suddenly,

Psyduck was Covered in a Bright Light and this Shocked Everyone. Violet Gasped "Psyduck's like Evolving." she awed as did everyone else, especially Misty.

Psyduck's form Changed as his Tail grew Longer and stronger, his webbed feet turning into bigger Duck feet, Growing Strong Muscled legs. He then felt his body grow bigger and felt Spikes replace the Hair on his Head.

When the Light Died down, Psyduck had Evolved into a Golduck!

Everyone Gasped as Golduck Smiled "GoldBu."

Misty Cried as She Hugged Ash's New Golduck. "OOOHH Golduck! Thanks for saving us!" she said as She turned to Ash.

"I'll let you have Golduck. He will do good in the Pokemon league."

Ash smiled "yeah he will. Now how about that Battle?"

Misty remembered and Smirked "you better Be prepared to lose Ash Ketchum." she said.

Ash smirked back "I might just use a SCARY BUG Pokemon!" he teased.

Misty Glared "oh Haha! Very funny!"

A few Minutes later,

They were both Prepared with Daisy Refereeing the Match.

"This Battle is Like Between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Like the Gym leader Misty!"

Ash and Misty Nodded as they sent out their Pokemon.

The End!

This is only Part one. The battle will continue next chapter.

I made Psyduck the Main hero and that gave an opportunity to evolve.

Hoped you liked this!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	6. Showdown in Cerulean city part 2

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey

Episode 5: Showdown in Cerulean city: part 2 of 2

Ash faced Misty as Daisy announced the rules. "the like rules of this battle is like a three on three battle! No like time limit! Like go!" Daisy announced as Ash brought out a Poke ball "since I havent used you much yet, I'm giving you a chance."

Ash said to the Pokeball. He twisted his hat around and threw out his choice "Pidgeot! I choose you!" he yelled.

Ash's bird pokemon appeared and squawked, ready for battle. Misty was surprised "wow. It's great to see Pidgeot Again. Goooo Starmie!" Misty yelled.

Starmie appeared and Ash said "you can have the first command Misty." Ash offered. This made Misty suspicious as to what Ash might do, but decided to brush it off. "big mistake Ash! Starmie! ! Use Ice Beam!" Misty Commanded.

Starmie nodded and a beam of ice headed straight for the Bird Pokemon.

Ash had a plan. "Pidgeot! Use aerial ace and dive straight into that ice!" he commanded. Pidgeot obeyed and it made it's body light and when it hit the ice, froze Pidgeot. Misty cheered "okay! We won!" she cheered. Ash smirked as Misty realized what he meant

Pidgeot was still flying and when it hit Starmie, the Attack Greatly Injured the Starfish Pokemon.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled, Concerned for her Pokemon.

The attack injured not only Starmie, but also Pidgeot.

Ash grunted "aw man. Guess I forgot that part. Pidgeot! Use Aerial Ace Again!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot Managed to Attack again but Misty had a plan like Ash's. "Starmie! Use rapid Spin!" she ordered.

The two pokemon headed straight towards each other and when they collided, the entire arena was filled with smoke.

Everyone coughed as Duplica struggled to see who won.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed both Pidgeot and Starmie unconscious, meaning they both were out.

Daisy coughed as she raised her hand "Like(Cough) both pidgeot and starmie are unable to battle! This is a draw!" she said as Ash and Misty Returned Starmie and Pidgeot to their Pokeballs

Ash smiled "Thanks Pidgeot. You did great." he said as Misty did the same. Misty sent out her next Pokemon "Goooo Dewgong!".

The seal pokemon appeared "DEW GONG! GONG! GONG!" it shouted.

Ash smiled nervously as he held up his next Pokeball. "I hope you listen this time." he whispered. Pikachu already knew which pokemon ash was about to send out. "Pika." he warned, but Ash smiled "Don't worry Pikachu. It wont happen again." he said as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"IvySaur! I choose you!" he shouted. The grass Pokemon Appeared "Ivy! IvySaur!" He growled as Misty recognized it. "Wow. bulb Saur Evolved? Congrats Ash." she said as Duplica said "I hope Ivysaur Listens this time." she said as Ash called out an order "Ivysaur! Use Razor leaf!".

The result caused Ash to frown. Ivysaur laid down and took a nap and snored out of disrespect. Ash groaned as Misty Giggled "just like Charizard huh Ash?"

Ash glared "it's not my Fault! ivy Saur….Just isn't respectful of my experience with it's new Strength." he sighed as Misty Shrugged "okay. Dewgong! Use Mega Horn!" Misty Obeyed. The seal pokemon nodded "GONG!" it cried as it's horn headed straight for the sleeping pokemon. Ivysaur heard this

And when he saw Dewgong heading straight for him, he growled and immediately attacked with a Solar Beam attack "SAUR!" Ivysaur growled as Ash gasped "IVYSAUR! I didn't say start!" he said but Ivysaur Wouldn't Listen.

Dewgong cried as it was Attacked and Duplica shouted "Ash! Ivysaur's out of Control! Return him!".

Ash nodded when he attempted to return Ivysaur, but the grass Pokemon Kept dodging and attacking Dewgong. Eventually Dewgong was knocked out and Misty Gasped "Dewgong!" she cried.

Daisy shook her head "even though Dewgong is like knocked out, but Since ivy Saur wasn't ordered to attack, this is a forefeit!" she revealed as Ash struggled to Return IvySaur.

Pikachu, after realizing his Friend was being Humiliated, Shocked Ivysaur and this time, Ash returned Ivysaur to his Pokeball.

"Whew. Now I'm starting to wonder if Ivysaur will ever listen to me." he said as Misty sent out her last Pokemon. She kissed the Poke ball "this is it! GOOOOOO GYRADOS!".

The sea serpent Pokemon appeared and growled.

Ash sent out his last Pokemon "Golduck! I choose you!" he shouted. Ash's newly evolved Golduck appeared

"GoldBU!" he grunted as Misty Swooned "Ohhh! Golduck is Sooo Beautifull now!" she said as Ash Decided to use this distraction to his advantage "Alright Golduck! Use ice Punch!" he commanded.

Golduck, However, Simple stood there and Cocked his head in Confusion, just like he did when he was a Psyduck. "BU?" he said as Misty Smirked "Looks like Golduck's still a Psyduck on the Inside. Gyrados! Use Iron tail!".

Gyrados nodded as it's tail glowed white and headed straight for Golduck.

Ash Panicked "Golduck! Hurry and Dodge!" he shouted but Golduck still stood there and cocked his head in Confusion "Golduck?" he said when Gyrados' tail connected with his Stomach and Sent Golduck onto a block of ice.

Ash Gasped "Golduck! Use Ice Beam!" he tried when Golduck didn't obey and Gyrados Attacked again.

This kept happening when Misty decided to end the Match "looks like I win. Gyrados! Use Dragon Rage!" she commanded.

A Purple Beam appeared in the Sea Serpent's Mouth and headed for the Duck pokemon.

Just when Ash thought he was Doomed, a Headache Kicked in and just when the attack was two Inches away from Hitting Golduck, Golduck used Confusion and redirected the Attack, causing it to hit Gyrados. Gyrados roared in Pain as Ash grinned "Golduck! Use Ice Punch!".

Golduck, Because of it's Headache, Obeyed and he jumped "BU!" He cried as his fist glowed icy blue and before Misty could command an attack, Golduck's fist connected with Gyrados' Face, Injuring the Pokemon More.

"Ahhh Gyrados! Use Dive!" she cried.

Gyrados nodded and Dived underwater, out of Sight.

Ash looked around "where'd he go?" he asked as Pikachu looked too "Pika." Pikachu Squeaked.

Underwater, Gyrados saw Golduck's Form and got ready to knock out the pokemon.

Before it could,

Golduck Jumped high in the air, so high that Gyrados' head couldn't touch him.

This shocked everyone as Golduck Flipped behind Gyrados and Ash Made one last Command "Golduck! Use Hyper Beam!".

Golduck nodded and brought his hands near the jewel on his forehead as it glowed orange. "GOOOOOLLLLLLLLL…BUUUUUUUU!" Golduck Cried as the orange Beam Hit Gyrados, Knocking it Out.

Daisy Smiled "Alright! Gyrados is like Unable to Battle! Golduck like wins! And the winner of this Gym match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!".

Ash and Pikachu Jumped up and Down in joy "Alright! We did! It!" Ash squealed as Pikachu did the same "PIKA!".

Ash hugged Golduck who's headache wore off and cocked his head in confusion. Ash laughed as he returned Golduck to his Pokeball and Misty walked up to him, having returned Gyrados to it's Pokeball. "Good Job Ash. And I present to you the Cascade Badge!" she said giving the said Badge to Ash.

Ash laughed "Alright! I won….the CASCADE BADGE!" he yelled, raising it in the air, Pikachu Joining him "PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu squeaked.

Duplica walked up to him. "Congrats Ash. Looks like Golduck still hasn't changed huh?" she asked as Ash rubbed the back of his head "yeah. Golduck has a lot to learn still."

Misty giggled "good luck on the Pokemon league Ash." she said as Togepi Chirped. Suddenly, Daisy, Lily, and Violet walked up "Like Misty? Why don't you like Travel with Ash? We figured that you deserve time away from this like gym." Violet said as this Shocked Misty. "R-Really? Thanks Guys." she said as

Ash Grinned "I guess this means we're traveling partners again Misty." he said as Pikachu Squeaked Happily "Pika."

Duplica grinned also "Yeah. I can't wait to train with you."

Misty nodded "okay. I'll take Togepi, Gyrados, Starmie, and Staryu with me." she said as Ash suddenly had a Look on his face "Before we leave….there's one thing I have to Do."

Later,

Ash was on the Video Phone with Proffesor Oak and Oak Nodded "I see. I'll be sure to Check out Ivysaur's Problem while he stays here Ash. I'll take care of him for you." he said as Ash nodded "thanks Proffesor." he said as he sent Ivysaur's Pokeball to the Lab.

When the video Phone turned off, Ash Turned to Duplica and Misty. "I guess that Leaves two Spots for new Pokemon." he said as Duplica nodded "Next Stop: the Electric gym." she said as Ash smiled "Yeah. We'll beat Lt. Surge Again won't we Buddy?" he asked as Pikachu Nodded, his Cheeks Sparking with determination.

"Pika!"

The End!Ash's Badges: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge.

Ash's Team: Pikachu, Primeape, Pidgeot, and Golduck.

I decided to make Golduck act like A Psyduck still and Ash will capture a new Pokemon. I'm not revealing when though.

Hoped you liked this!

Until Next Time,ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	7. Electric shock showdown

Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey.

Episode 6: Electric Shock Showdown.

Ash, Duplica, and Now Misty walked through the woods, the events after the big showdown in cerulean city.

Ash grinned "I've already got two badges guys! If we keep this up, we just might win the Pokemon League right Buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and grinned. "Pika!" he squeaked.

Misty giggled "I'm not so sure Ash. I mean you lost to Lt. Surge last time and you barely beat him." she commented as Duplica nodded "plus I heard he's extra strong these days so watch out." she said.

Ash rolled his eyes "I was inexperienced back then, besides with Pikachu by my side, we'll win anything." he said as they suddenly approached the entrance to Vermillion City.

Ash Grinned "alright we're here! Let's go get something to Eat Pikachu!" he shouted as they both ran for the nearest Pokemon City. "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

Misty sighed "Ash never changes does he?" she asked as Duplica Shrugged "boys are always like that misty. Better get used to it again." she said as they both struggled to keep up with Ash.

Meanwhile,

James watched them through his binoculars in a nearby Bush.

"Hey! The twerp's are back in Vermillion City! This place is sure to be crawling with good pokemon! Especially electric types!" he grinned as Jessie did a Pose.

"you Bet! When we capture them, we'll present them to the Boss, he'll Promote us, and Team Rocket will Rule the world!" she shouted as James Grinned "you Really think so?".

Jessie nodded "when you dream you've got to dream big." she replied when Meowth finally spoke up and Scoffed "you sure are Dreaming." he remarked. This angered Jessie and James and they threw a ball of yarn, which Meowth happily played with, making kitty noises.

James turned to Jessie "plus the twerp is gonna battle that Powerful Raichu! When they are done, we'll capture it!" he grinned.

Jessie was excited "Yes! The boss will surely Promote us!".

Meanwhile,

Ash munched happily on his toast as Pikachu and Togepi ate their pokemon food.

"So Pikachu. Ready to face Surge again?" he asked excitedly as Pikachu nodded "Pika!". Togepi Chirped happily as Duplica spoke up

"so who will you use Ash?" she asked as Ash smiled.

"well I was gonna use Ivysaur, but he needs help so I'll definitely use Pikachu and Primeape." he said when Suddenly,

A flash appeared out of nowhere, surprising the group.

Duplica rubbed her eyes "what the heck was that?" she asked when Ash turned and grinned.

It was his and Misty's old Friend Todd Snaps, who grinned "sorry guys, but I wanted to surprise you and wanted to take a couple of Photos of Pokemon eating. It shows their natural source of strength for battle." he said as he took a few more Photos of Pikachu and Togepi.

Misty grinned "Todd! It's so great to see you again!" She said as Todd smiled "you too Misty."

Duplica held out her hand which Todd shook "I'm Duplica and I'm trying to be the ultimate Pokemon Transformer." she said as Todd looked excited at this "Really! I'd really like to take pictures of that for my scrapbook!" he said.

Ash stood up "well I'm done. Time to Face Surge Pikachu." he said as Pikachu grinned and his cheeks sparked in Determination "Pika!" he cried as Todd suddenly appeared in front of Ash, excited.

"wow. Can I take a couple of Pictures Ash?" he begged as Ash laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure Todd. Let's go!" he shouted.

Minutes later,

Ash, Todd, Duplica, and Misty were at the Doors of the vermillion city gym and Ash was excited.

"well this is it. Let's get us that badge." he said as he walked through the doors.

The whole inside of the gym was dark and sounded empty.

Todd called out "Hello! Anyone here!" he yelled.

Ash looked around along with Pikachu "where is everyone?" he asked.

Suddenly,

They heard a laugh and Lt. Surge appeared, grinning.

"well! If it isn't the little Baby back! How's it going little Baby!" he said, rubbing Ash's head.

Ash shoved his

Hand away and chuckled "I'm no Baby. Besides, me and Pikachu are back to earn us a thunder badge!" he explained as Surge smiled "well I see your still using that Baby Pikachu! I've got some real Competition for ya!" he said.

Todd grinned as he, Duplica, and Misty watched this all.

"man. Something tells me this battle will be great! I'll take Photos!" todd grinned.

Misty smiled "well be sure to turn the flash off. It could do something." she warned as Todd scoffed "you don't think I don't know how to use my camera successfully? watch me." he said.

Moments Later,

Ash stood on one side of the gym while Lt. Surge stood on the other, grinning.

The speakers in the gym turned on "the challenger ash ketchum will battle the gym leader Lt. surge!"

The referee raised and lowered his flags "this will be a two on two battle! There is no Time limit!

ready…..settt…..battle!" he shouted.

Ash turned to Pikachu "your up Buddy." he said.

Pikachu nodded with excitement "Pikapi!" he squeaked.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulders and stood ready for battle, his cheeks sparking in Determination.

Lt. surge laughed "that mouse has some spunk! Gooo Raichu!" he shouted.

Lt. surge's powerful mouse pokemon appeared, cheeks sparking like Pikachu's.

"Raaiiiiiiii!" he shouted, looking at Pikachu. After their last battle, Pikachu and Raichu had become best friends.

Duplica grinned "I like these kinds of matches! Pokemon fighting their evolved forms." she said as Misty grinned "yeah! I think this time Pikachu can handle Raichu!" she said as Todd snapped pictures of the two mouse Pokemon.

"yeah! This will be great for my pokemon scrapbook!".

Lt. Surge held out his hand as he gave his Raichu a command.

"Okaay Raichu. Give us a Thunderbolt!" he ordered.

Raichu nodded "RAIIIICCCHHUUUUUUUU!" it roared, sending shockwaves towards Pikachu.

Ash smirked "Okay Pikachu. Stand on you tail to avoid the shocks." he commanded.

Pikachu nodded "Pikapi." he said as he stood on his tail.

The shockwaves hit, but didn't faze Pikachu because of his tail absorbing the electricity.

Surge smirked. "just what I was waiting for. Raichu! Give it an electric tackle!" he shouted.

This shocked everyone. (ha! Get it?).

Raichu jumped through the air so fast, Pikachu or anyone else couldn't see it.

Raichu suddenly appeared and covering it's body with Electricity.

This horrified Ash.

"Pikachu! Use-" but it was too late.

Raichu had slammed into Pikachu so hard, he had trouble standing up.

Duplica watched with amazement "Ash better do something quick or Pikachu is toast."

Misty nodded "yeah. Raichu's a lot stronger than I thought." she said.

Todd grinned as he snapped his camera "wow! This is a great picture I've ever taken!".

Pikachu was finally able to stand as Ash looked at him "you can do it Pikachu. Use Volt Tackle!" he ordered.

Pikachu nodded as he ran towards Raichu, his body sparking with Electricity.

Lt. Surge smirked "Raichu. Use double team!" he ordered.

Raichu nodded and doubled itself into eight Raichus, surrounding the exhausted Pikachu.

Pikachu kept looking back and forth, not knowing which was the real Raichu.

"Cha? Pika." he moaned.

Surge laughed "now finish it with a Thundershock." he ordered.

All the Raichus nodded as they sparked their cheeks "RAIIIIICCCHHHUUUU!" they shouted.

The electricity hit Pikachu, injuring it greatly.

"Chaaaa!" he squealed.

Ash was horrified "Pikachu!".

The electricity stopped as the Raichus returned to only one.

Pikachu still wasn't going down without a fight.

"Pikachuuu." he growled, sparking his Cheeks.

Surge was shocked "what the! How's it able to keep itself up?".

Ash smirked "Pikachu never gives up without taking someone out too. Pikachu! Give it a Thunderbolt with all your Might!" he cried.

Pikachu nodded, his energy used in the largest amount of Electricity he could muster.

"PPPIIIIKKKKAAAAAA….CHHHUUUUUUU!" he cried, his electricity going towards Raichu.

Surge was surprised, but commanded Raichu "Raichu! You too!".

Raichu nodded "RRRAAAAIIIIIIICCCCHHHUUUU!" it cried.

Both of the giant electricity waves went towards each other, making a giant smoke field as soon as they collided.

Everyone covered their eyes.

"man. I hope Pikachu won." Duplica said as she coughed some smoke.

Misty nodded "yeah. But I don't think he can make it through this though. Come on Pikachu." she said as Todd grinned "that…..was….AWESOME!" he shouted.

Ash coughed some smoke up "come on Pikachu. You can make it." he muttered.

When the smoke finally cleared, it was Revealed that Raichu was still standing, though Pikachu was Knocked out, meaning Raichu had Won!

The referee coughed as he raised his flags "and the winner of this round is Lt. surge's Raichu!" he shouted.

Ash was shocked as he ran over and picked up his best friend.

"Pikachu. You okay buddy?" he asked.

Pikachu opened his eyes weakly and managed to give a small smile "pikachu." he moaned.

Ash stood up and faced Surge, who was smirking.

"well baby. Send out your last Pokemon." he said as Ash held up Primeape's poke ball.

"it's up to you Primeape. Goooo!" he shouted.

Primeape appeared a few seconds later, and pounded his fists together.

"Primmmeeee!" he growled.

Raichu panted from his battle with Pikachu and when Primeape saw this, he got angry. He thought Raichu's panting was his way of mocking him and he raced forward.

Surge was startled as was Ash.

"Primeape! I didn't say start!" he shouted.

Duplica scratched her head "what's with Primeape?" she asked as Todd nodded "yeah. The battle hasn't even started yet." he said as Misty had it figured out.

"obviously Primeape thinks Raichu is mocking it, so he's gonna attack it." she said.

Before Raichu could defend himself, Primeape suddenly appeared and Punched him, sending the mouse pokemon flying.

"Raiiiiiiii!" he cried as Lt. surge was shocked "Raichu!" he yelled.

The referee looked at Ash.

"sir if you don't control your Pokemon, I'll have to disqualify you from this match." he revealed as Ash shouted.

"Primeape! Stop!" he yelled as Primeape did obey and huffed in annoyance.

Meanwhile,

Team Rocket spotted this from a nearby window.

"gee. That Twerp's Primeape sure is beatin it." James said as Jessie

Nodded.

"maybe we could steal it instead." she said as Meowth was shocked "no way! That thing pummeled us last time! No way!" he shouted.

Lt. Surge called his Raichu for an Attack.

"okay Raichu. Use electric Tackle!" he ordered.

Raichu nodded "Rai. RaiRaiRaiRaiRai!" he grunted as he ran for the ape pokemon, his body sparking.

Ash smirked "Primeape. Dodged and use thundershock!" he yelled.

Primeape nodded and easily dodged the attack, sending Raichu to the ground.

Ash smirked "now finish it with Mega Kick!" he shouted.

Primeape nodded and before Surge could command, Raichu was sent flying to his feet and was knocked out.

The referee raised his flag "Raichu is Unable to battle! Primeape wins!" he shouted.

Surge returned Raichu to his poke ball "you did good Raichu. I'm proud." he said as he brought out a new poke ball.

"meet my new powerhouse. gooooooo Jolteon!" he shouted.

The electric dog appeared and looked determined.

"JOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!" it snarled.

Todd snapped more pictures "man. I'm glad I came here." he said as Misty smiled "I hope Primeape can handle Jolteon." she said as Duplica nodded.

"yeah. He looks pretty strong too." she said.

Jessie grinned "this is great! We could Steal Raichu, Pikachu, AND that powerful Jolteon!" she said as James nodded.

"right. When we get the chance, then we attack." he said.

Ash grinned

"Primeape! Use seismic toss!" he shouted.

Primeape nodded and ran straight for the electric pokemon.

Surge smirked

"Please. Jolteon. Use double team!" he shouted.

Jolteon nodded

And turned into eight Jolteons, causing Primeape to crash into a fake one.

Surge smirked

"now use rage tackle!" he shouted.

The real Jolteon appeared and ran for the unsuspecting Primeape, it's needles sparking with electricity.

Ash gasped "Primeape! Get out of the way quick!" he shouted.

Primeape was about to turn, but Jolteon already hit and his electricity Shocked Primeape.

"Primmmeee!" he moaned.

Jolteon jumped back and sparked his body.

Ash however had a plan.

"Primeape! Use agility and Mega kick!" he ordered.

Primeape nodded and ran as fast as lightning, just when the electricity was about to hit.

Jolteon couldn't catch up with the ape pokemon and Primeape suddenly appeared, and sent a powerful Mega kick into the lightning Pokemon.

Jolteon yelped as it was sent forward.

Ash smirked.

"Primeape! Now use Earthquake!"

Lt. Surge had other ideas

"Jolteon! Use Rage tackle!" he shouted.

Both of the said Pokemon obeyed and ran for each other, determined to beat one another.

When they collided, it caused a massive smoke field.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Jolteon had been knocked out and Ash had won!

The refree grinned "Jolteon is unable to battle! Primeape wins! And the winner of the challenge is Ash Ketchum from pallet town!" he yelled.

Ash cheered along with Pikachu and Primeape.

"we won! We Won!" he shouted.

Lt. Surge smiled as he recalled Jolteon and walked towards Raichu.

"congratulations baby. And for that, I present you the Thunder Badge!" he said as Ash happily took it.

"alright! I won…..the Thunder Badge!" he shouted as he held the badge up, with Pikachu and Primeape jumping in joy.

Todd, Duplica, and Misty walked up to Ash.

"congratulations Ash." Duplica said as Ash smiled.

"thanks guys." he said.

Todd grinned also

"yeah. And now I have awesome photos to remember it!" he said as Misty nodded

"so next stop is Saffron city!" she said.

An hour later,

The group of four were walking through the woods, their new destination Saffron city.

Todd grinned

"hey guys. Since I want incredible photos of Pokemon, can I travek with you?" he asked as Ash grinned.

"I don't see why not Todd." he said as Suddenly Fire surrounded them.

Suddenly,

They all heard a familiar voice

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"and Make it Double!"

"to protect the world from devastation!"

"to unite all people from within our Nation!"

"to denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"to Extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"surrender now and prepare to Fight Fight Fight!"

"Meeeeowth! That's right!"

Ash, Todd, Duplica, and Misty looked up and saw a firehose with James holding it in his hand from the Meowth Balloon on the ground.

Jessie grinned.

"good day Twerps. You ready to give us your Pokemon or what?" she asked.

Ash glared.

"not in a million Years! Pikachu! Use-"

Ash was cut off as Meowth brought out a giant vaccum hose and sucked Pikachu in along with everyone Else's poke balls.

The Pokeballs were put in a bag as James grinned.

Duplica gasped

"oh no! now how are we gonna get out of this fire!" she cried.

Misty glared at the Trio

"give us back our Pokemon you creeps!" she threatened.

Meowth laughed.

"and why would we do tat twoyp?" he mocked when suddenly,

A bunch of water came out of nowhere and sprayed the fire, freeing Ash, Todd, Duplica and Misty.

They turned and saw Officer Jenny with a bunch of Squirtles, with ine wearing dark sunglasses.

Jenny glared at the trio.

"because you'll be sent to jail for your crimes, that's why!" she shouted.

The Squirtle with sunglasses spoke up

"Squirtle Squir!" he growled.

Ash grinned

"Squirtle! It's you!" he shouted.

Pikachu grinned also.

"Pika Pi!" he squeaked.

James scoffed along with Jessie.

"Please! Wheezing use poison gas attack!" he said as Jessie did the same

"Arbok! Poison sting!".

Both of the said Pokemon appeared.

Ash's old Squirtle along with another charged.

Arbok glared

"CHAAARRRBBBOOOKKK!" it hissed as it fired pin missles.

The other Squirtle dodged and used rapid spin on Arbok.

Ash's Squirtle dodged Wheezing's attack and used Water gun.

Wheezing hit Arbok, which caused them to crash into Jessie, James, and Meowth, sending them flying.

"Look's like Team Rocket's Blasting off Again!" they yelled.

Todd smiled

"thanks for saving us officer Jenny." he said.

Jenny smiled

"glad to help. Nice to see you Ash." she said as Squirtle jumped in Ash's arms happily.

Misty grinned

"it's sure great to see Squirtle again." she said.

Jenny grinned

"then why don't you take Squirtle with you again? The squad wouldn't mind." she said.

Ash was shocked but smiled

"yeah. What do you say Squirtle? Want to come with me again?" he asked.

Squirtle nodded as Ash brought out a poke ball.

"okay. Squirtle! Return!" he said as Squirtle returned to his poke ball.

Jenny smiled.

"congratulations Ash. And good luck on your journey."

Ash smiled

"thanks. Bye!" he said as He, Todd, Duplica, and Misty left.

The End!

I hope everyone likes Todd being added to the group along with Squirtle. Will Ash defeat Sabrina again? Will Team rocket ever give up? Find out next time on Pokemon!

Hoped you liked this!

Ash's badge case: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge.

Ash's current team:

Pikachu, Pidgeot, Primeape, Squirtle.

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


	8. Important Author's Note!

Hey there guys. So after an 8 month absence, Pokemon: Old Kanto Journey is officially off hiatus! Yayyyyy!

Now, here's a little teaser for the next episode: Ash will encounter a pack of pokemon with Todd, Duplica, and Misty. That's where YOU GUYS come in. I need you to vote on my poll to help decide what pokemon Ash should capture next. I greatly appreciate it.

The Real chapter will happen once the votes are done.

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
